The present invention relates to an X-ray diffraction measuring apparatus for analyzing powder-like crystals or the like, with using an X-ray, and in particular, it relates to an X-ray diffraction measuring apparatus building up a Debye-Scherrer optical system therein, and also an X-ray diffraction measuring method for the same.
In general, various kinds of X-ray diffraction measuring apparatuses are already known, comprising the Debye-Scherrer optical system therein, for analyzing a sample of powder-like crystals, through measuring the diffraction rings (i.e., Debye rings), which can be obtained from that sample, in an angular direction around that, while irradiating a monochromatic X-ray thereupon.
By the way, with such X-ray diffraction measuring apparatus, comprising the Debye-Scherrer optical system therein, due to excessive scattering X-rays, such as, stray radiations, inelastic scattering, fluorescence X-rays, etc., for example, within the apparatus, which are detected by an X-ray detector, but other than the X-ray diffracted from the sample, to be detected inherently, a background noise component becomes large, and therefore a background comes to be high while a P/B ratio (Peak/Background ratio) is low. For that reason, within such the measuring apparatus, as is well-known by the following Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, it is common to apply an analyzer made from slits, which are partitioned in a fan-like shape or a radial manner, or a rocking or oscillation-type analyzer, which oscillates parallel slit-analyzers into an angular direction around a center of the sample.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 8-62158 (1996); and
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-149348 (2003).